The capture at the talent quest.
by MadsyGal
Summary: About Harry and co. have to catch Voldemort at a talent quest. Third chapter is up! Will they get Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

It was the night of the talent quest and Harry was sweating badly

It was the night of the talent quest and Harry was sweating badly. 

"I can do this, I can." He mumbled to himself. 

"And now for Harry Potter!"

Harry got up onto the stage and looked down at the audience. What had he got himself in for? He remembered when he had first seen the sign.

Harry rushed to the library. BANG! Harry had walked into a wall. 

"Ow! That hurt!" Harry cried. He looked up and saw the sign.

_Do you have a special talent no one knows_

_about? Well, show them your talent at the _

_talent quest! You could also end up winning _

_1000 galleons!_

_ _

_When: 3rd September_

_Where: The Great Hall_

_Who: You!_

_What: Perform your talent_

_Why: To win 1000 galleons!_

Harry finished reading the sign. It didn't mean much to him, anyway, he had no special talent. He continued his walk to the library.

Knock, knock

"Come in!" Professor Snape yelled. He was annoyed. How dare someone interrupt his class?

The door creaked open, it was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Good afternoon, Severus." She said.

"Good afternoon, Minerva." Snape replied. "What would you like?"

"Albus would like to see Harry."

"But, Minerva…" Snape whined.

"Immediately." Mcgonagall added.

"Alright." 

Mcgonagall looked at Harry.

"Come on." She motioned towards the door.

Harry grabbed his things and left the classroom with professor Mcgonagall. Together they walked in silence to Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the principal's office, Dumbledore was waiting outside for them. 

"Minerva, Harry. Would you please come in?" 

Mcgonagall and Harry followed Dumbledore into his office, where they sat down. Dumbledore sat down at his desk.

"Harry, you are probably wondering why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"I'm afraid I've summoned you because of bad news. It involves Voldemort."

"Oh, no!" Harry said. "What's happened?"

"Well, Voldemort is at large again. He has already killed many people; magical and muggle." Dumbledore answered.

"That's awful!" Cried Harry. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, usually I wouldn't let a hogwarts student fight against the dark arts, but…" Dumbledore hesitated. "But you are in your 7th year and you fought against Voldemort before… Ok, you can help." 

"Thanks Professor! You won't regret it."

"I hope I won't."

Soon, Harry, Hermione and Ron were helping to fight against Voldemort. Whenever Dumbledore received any information on Voldermort and his death eaters, Harry, Hermione and Ron were informed immediately. 

"Would Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley please come to my office." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the corridors. 

"Come on, let's go." Ron called to his friends.

"Coming!" Harry and Hermione cried in unison.

The three reached Dumbledore's office in time to hear the bell ring for class.

"Shit!" Ron cried. "Oh, sorry, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "I was temporarily deaf. And I'm sure your teachers won't be mind about your being late. I have explained to all the teachers why."

"But we have Professor Snape." Harry mumbled.

"So, Professor," Hermione said, to change the subject. "Why did you summon us?"

"Because I want you to help me let Voldemort into Hogwarts!" Dumbledore cried, and then let out a deep and vicious laugh.

Wondering what'll happen? I've already written the next chapter, so you'll have to wait until I put it up. But please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	2. What to do.

Hermione gasped, Harry grabbed his wand and Ron fainted

Hermione gasped, Harry grabbed his wand and Ron fainted. 

Dumbledore laughed. "You have mis-interpreted what I said."

"Oh. You want us to help you _trap_ Voldemort in Hogwarts." Hermione said, relieved that Dumbledore was still on their side.

"Exactly, Hermione."

The trio took the rest of the day off, to think about how they could lure Voldemort into Hogwarts.

"Maybe we could capture a death eater and torture him until he promises to persuade Voldemort to come here?" Ron suggested.

"It's a good idea," Hermione said, as not to hurt her friend's feelings. "But there are a few problems. How will we capture a death eater? How will we know that she or he will persuade Voldemort?"

"Alright, alright. I was just suggesting." Ron said.

"Maybe we could lead Voldemort into thinking that if he comes to Hogwarts he will be able to capture me and Dumbledore. But it will be him being caught in the end." Harry suggested.

Instead of Hermione saying that it was a stupid idea, as Harry expected her to, she was very pleased.

"Harry, that's a great idea!"

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm not. But we do have to think of a way to lure Voldemort into Hogwarts."

"Hey, you know how we had that talent quest?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Hermione was curious to see what her friend was getting at.

"Well, maybe we could convince Voldemort that at the talent quest he could get us, though we'll get him. We could ask all the aurors to come."

"That's a great idea! But how will we convice Voldemort to come?" Hermione asked. "Without him getting suspicious."

"We can use Ron's idea. We can get a death eater to convince him."

"But which death eater?" Hermione asked.

"There is a death eater in this school who is on our side." Harry answered.

"Of, course. Snape!" HHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. The time has come.

Harry looked frantically into the crowd

Harry looked frantically into the crowd. He sighed, relieved. Near the back of the audience were Snape and Voldemort. It was hard to see them, so probably no one had noticed that they were there. Harry looked to the front of the crowd. Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were all smiling at him.

"I can do this, I can." He repeated to himself. It wasn't just performing his 'talent' that Harry was worried about. He was more worried about capturing Voldemort. What if everything didn't go according to plan?

'I must stay calm,' he thought. 

Then Harry sang.

_When I was young,_

_At the age of one,_

_Voldemort came raging to my house,_

_And my mother and father died._

_But I survived!_

_But I survived!_

But I, but I survived…

"What!" A voice rang out from the audience. Harry smiled; everything was going according to plan. 

"I could have killed you, but…" Voldemort was lost for words, though not for long. "It doesn't matter, I'll kill you now!"

A cry rose from the crowd. Everyone was screaming. 

Voldemort fumbled for his wand.

"Looking for something?" Snape asked, holding Voldemort's wand. 

"Oh, thanks." Voldemort said, absent-mindedly. He grabbed for the wand, but missed. Snape had moved his hand.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Voldemort asked him. Before Snape could answer, Voldemort was struck down by the many aurors behind him.

"Noooo!" Voldemort cried his last word ever.


End file.
